Pangeran Ojek?
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti Luhan yang punya pacar driver motor online. Impiannya adalah lelaki bak Pangeran Dongeng. Tapi saat bertemu Chanyeol, ia yakin karma itu ada./"Park, bisa antarkan saya ke masa depan kita?" - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.10 :** **Chanyeol, driver taxi motor online**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" _ **Pangeran Ojek**_ _ **?**_ **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun menggerutu. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan sumpah serapah kepada kakaknya tercinta, Baekbeom, karena mendadak menghubunginya bahwa si Tua itu tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Ia tidak keberatan jika si Tua itu tidak bisa menjemputnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah ia sudah terlalu lelah mengikuti berbagai kelas juga rapat organisasi serta harus berkunjung ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sebagai referensi tugas. Apalagi Baekhyun baru sadar ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Terlalu angker untuk pulang sendirian memakai kendaraan umum. Ia terlalu parno untuk itu.

 _Well, shit_.

"Aww!" mendadak kepala bagian belakang terasa sakit karena hantaman benda. Baekhyun sadar bola sepak yang menghantam kepalanya barusan ketika ia melihat benda bulat itu menggelinding di sekitar kakinya. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan datang di sebelahnya dengan muka sok _watados_.

"Hai." sapa pemuda Rusa itu riang, seolah tidak melakukan dosa yang baru lelaki itu lakukan.

" _Fak yu_ , Luhan."

Luhan menulikan telinganya dari gerutuan Baekhyun dan memilih duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Kukira sudah pulang duluan. Ternyata masih nongkrong disini. Mau menyaingi hantu kampus?" ejek Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu, tapi kali ini yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ -nya adalah sumpah serapah.

"Demi koleksi majalah _PlayBoy_ milik Beom, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mendadak bilang tidak bisa menjemputku! Aku yakin si Tua itu tengah bercumbu di apartemen kekasihnya!"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, " _Well_ , kau bisa naik taksi. Kurasa bis jam segini tidak beroperasi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Memang benar sih, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Bis tidak mungkin beroperasi jam segini di sekitar kampusnya. Naik taksi? Maaf saja, Baekhyun punya pengalaman buruk naik taksi jadi itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Ugh," Baekhyun mendesah panik. Dia tidak mungkin berniat menginap di perpustakaan kan?

"Han, numpang boleh ya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah melas.

Luhan masih menampakkan wajah datar, tidak berekspresi apapun meskipun Baekhyun mencoba melakukan _gwiyomi_ ataupun _bbuing-bbuing_ yang katanya mampu membuat fans si bungsu Byun ini memekik histeris.

Tolong, Luhan butuh kantung plastik. Dia mau muntah.

"Baek, _please_. Meskipun kamu mau topeng monyet didepanku, aku tetap berkata tidak."

"Dasar pelit, nanti kuburannya sempit!" ejek Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan mendelik nyalang.

"Heh, mau tahu rasanya wajahmu terkena tendangan bola sepak, tidak?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Luhan kalau marah sudah mirip Ratu Pantai Selatan. Lagipula, dia masih sayang wajahnya yang imut. Mau dikata apa oleh fansya jika besok pagi menemukan lecet di wajah – _uhukk_ – malaikat mereka? Baekhyun tidak mau sahabatnya menjadi buruan fansnya besok.

"Pokoknya taksi itu bukan pilihan bagus, Luhaeen! Kau tahu aku punya masa lalu kelam dengan taksi –sialan– itu!"

"Pesan saja driver motor online." usul Luhan.

Seketika Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh dan memikirkan saran sahabatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi.

Sebenarnya kalau mau tahu, Luhan sendiri punya pacar berprofesi sebagai _driver_ motor online. Berawal dari Luhan yang sering pesan karena mobilnya sering mogok juga selalu saja si pacar yang menanggapi pesanan Luhan, kisah mereka dimulai sejak itu.

Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya memberikan reaksi tawa yang berlebihan. _Hellow_ , Luhan kan primadona para Seme di kampus; masa punya pacar kampungan yang seorang driver motor online?! Baekhyun rasa, Joonmyeon –senior mereka– sudah jatuh miskin. Atau Jongin –pacar Kyungsoo yang tak lain sahabat mereka juga– yang kini kulitnya memutih berkilau.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun mengejek pekerjan ( _mulia_ ) sang pacar, Luhan langsung mengamuk.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Luhan bahkan membalasnya dengan sengit. Hingga kemudian Kyunsgoo datang sebagai penengah sekaligus berperan sebagai Ibu untuk mereka berdua yang masih labil dan kekanakan.

"Yang penting pekerjaannya halal!" kicau Luhan terakhir sebelum pertikaian tersebut usai.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Baekhyun baru sadar ketika Luhan menerima panggilan telepon.

"Iya, sayangku Hun-Hun~ jangan mengebut, Luhannie masih di tempat kok~"

Tolong, sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang minta kantung plastik untuk muntah.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Dia cantik dan menggemaskan. Yang aneh hanya ketika dia bersikap manis dan imut seperti itu untuk seorang Oh Sehun –pacar Luhan.

"Sehun menjemputmu?! Kukira kau membawa mobilmu." tanya Baekhyun ketika panggilan telepon pasangan sejoli itu usai.

"Yap. Sehun melarangku naik mobil sendirian. Akhir-akhir ini banyak _begal_ , katanya."

 _Wah, pengertian_ , decak Baekhyun dalam hati. Jujur saja ia iri.

Iri ingin punya pacar yang perhatian, mengerti dirinya. Selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Contohnya saja seperti perhatian Sehun kepada Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin selalu bergantung pada Baekbeom yang terkadang menjengkelkan.

"Iri ya~?" goda Luhan. Ia yang tadinya melamun langsung mengelak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat punya pacar driver motor online sepertimu."

" _Karma still exist_ , cutie pie~ lagipula, kalau kau menunggu Pangeran bak dongeng itu datang padamu, bahkan butuh waktu lama daripada Gerhana Matahari yang datang lagi ke Indonesia."

Wajahnya hampir memerah menahan malu ketika sahabat absurdnya ini mengerti keluhannya.

Keluhan tentang mencari cinta.

Ia tidak masalah dengan wajahnya; yang merupakan modal awal menarik perhatian para lebah Seme. Dia bahkan punya segudang fans yang siap bergantian menjadi kekasih jika Baekhyun ingin. Tetapi bukan itu yang Baekhyun inginkan ( _lagipula kalau sering berganti pasangan, nanti dikira_ Cabe).

Tetapi perasaan mencintai dan dicintai. Sama seperti ia melihat Jongin yang penuh kasih terhadap Kyungsoo –seolah melindungi si mungil itu dari segala ancaman. Sama seperti kehangatan dan kelembutan Sehun ( _yah, Baekhyun akui_ ) terhadap Luhan. Selalu mengerti sahabatnya itu dan bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar jikalau menghadapi masalah pelik sekalipun.

Hubungan seperti itu yang diidamkan Baekhyun.

Lamunannya harus buyar ketika suara motor mendekat. Motor warna oranye _nyentrik_ yang bewarna sama seperti jaket beserta helm yang digunakan pengemudinya –yang tak lain Oh Sehun, pacar Luhan– berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Baek, aku pulang duluan ya." pamit Luhan, menerima helm yang disodorkan Sehun untuknya. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat tanpa sepatah kata keluar. Ia yang mendadak menjadi pendiam, membuat Luhan cemas di detik terakhir. Apalagi, sepertinya Oh Sehun juga mengerti kecemasan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Lebih baik ikut pulang dengan kami berdua." usul Luhan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

" _Hell_ , memangnya kalian pikir badanku muat duduk ditengah? Aku tahu wajahku masih seperti anak-anak, jadi kalau aku ikut kalian berdua akan terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Kalian ini terlalu berharap punya anak ya?"

Racauan Baekhyun tak ayal membuat dua pasangan sejoli ini memerah malu.

"Oh, begini saja. Temanku kebetulan masih ada di sekitar sini. Tidak apa kan jika pesan driver motor online?"

Si bungsu Byun ini mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Terserah. Asalkan tidak pulang larut malam. Ini sudah hampir jam satu dini hari, ngomong-ngomong."

Sehun tersenyum kemenangan usulnya diterima sahabat Luhan yang dikenal seret pemberian restu. "Lebih baik _download_ aplikasinya saja, cari _driver_ yang namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak terlalu percaya penumpang yang tidak pesan _online_."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oke."

"Baek, yakin kalau aku pulang duluan?" lemas Luhan. Biarpun dia sering mengatai, sering mem _bully_ , atau sering menggodanya –Baekhyun masih tetap sahabat yang ia nomor satukan selain Kyungsoo.

"Ckk," si bungsu Byun ini berkacak pinggang, "Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. Hati-hati untuk kalian berdua."

Setelah meyakinkan Luhan untuk segera pulang lebih dulu bersama Sehun, Baekhyun membuka kunci ponselnya. Mencari aplikasi driver motor online tempat Sehun bernaung. Setelah berhasil instalasi, barulah Baekhyun sibuk sendiri mencari nama si _driver_.

 _ **Park Chanyeol.**_

"Ah, ini dia!" pekiknya girang. Apalagi keterangannya jika si _driver_ ini masih aktif dan posisinya berada di sekitar sini. Sehun tidak membohonginya.

" _Call_!" pekiknya lagi saat permintaannya diterima oleh si _driver_.

Bangku halte menjadi _spot_ utama untuk menunggu si driver datang. Angin tengah malam memang dingin, dia bodoh sekali tidak membawa jaket jika tahu ia akan pulang larut sekali.

Tetapi, angin tengah malam memberikan efek sehebat hujan yang turun.

Ketika aroma dan desau yang datang sama seperti memaksa ingatanmu untuk berkelanan kemanapun. itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat itu.

Sendirian.

Selalu seperti ini.

Dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan sendirian seperti ini. Dulu, banyak sekali lelaki yang mendekatinya. Mereka akan berperilaku baik dan menyenangkan hati Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti Tuan Puteri (sayangnya, ia masih laki-laki tulen) diperlakukan semanis itu.

Kekecewaan adalah hal selanjutnya. Dari sekian banyak yang mendekatinya, tidak ada sekalipun yang berakhir sebagai ' _Pacar_ '. Mereka menghilang, perasan mereka berubah seiringnya mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup ditampar harga dirinya. Mengikuti saran Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi yang mendekatinya. Dan itu dimulai ketika mereka bertiga memasuki kampus yang sama.

Baekhyun sudah cukup kenyang oleh perasaan kecewa.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya? Atau keluhannya? Sekalipun itu Luhan dan Kyunsgoo –tidak ada yang mengerti. Seolah memang keluhannya yang paham hanya dirinya dan Tuhan.

Apalagi objek keluhannya adalah si Pangeran.

Jujur, Baekhyun memang kekanakan sekali masih mengidamkan Pangeran di dunia nyata yang penuh akal logis. Mana ada Pangeran seperti yang ada di dongeng? Bukannya Baekhyun harus belajar dari laki-laki yang mendekatinya? Bahwa mengharapkan yang mustahil juga berakhir mustahil.

Para lelaki yang mendekati Baekhyun hanya berpenampilan bak Pangeran, bukan kewibawaan serta kelembutan yang dibawa Pangeran dalam dongeng.

Baekhyun menutup matanya seiring angin makin sering menampar halus wajahnya.

' _Bahkan kau masih percaya Pangeran itu ada? Bodoh! Bangunlah, Byun Bekhyun! Tapi jika Pangeran seperti di dongeng ada, maka pertemukanlah aku sejenak dengannya_.'

"Permisi…"

 _Astaga, suara siapa itu? Om-om kah?_ Tapi kenapa juga matanya tidak terbuka? Sial, harusnya ia tidak bioleh tidur barang sejenak pun!

"Maaf, tolong bangunlah…" suara itu kembali, kali ini bahunya digoncangkan pelan. Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah orang itu karena berani mengganggunya!

Tapi berkat guncangan pelan itu, Baekhyun bisa membuka kelopak matanya. Perlahan mengerjap. Masih membiasakan retina terhadap cahaya yang masuk serta objek samar-samar yang terlihat.

Semakin jelas penglihatannya, semakin jelas pula objeknya.

Wajah seorang lelaki. Matanya bulat yang memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Telinga lebar yang ia asumsikan mirip seperti salah satu tokoh _Hobbits_.

Tidak lama, lelaki itu menampakkan senyumnya.

 _Hell_ , jarak wajah mereka tidak berdekatan, mungkin sepuluh sentimeter.

Tolong, ingatkan Baekhyun tentang kondisi jantungnya. Juga tekanan darah yang ia miliki. Oh, apa angin tengah malam membuatnya demam? Wajahnya terasa hangat – _mungkin_.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu ketika namanya disebut. Baekhyun menyesal mengira suara berat nan seksi itu sebagai suara om-om mesum.

"Ya," cicit Baekhyun. "Apakah… kau Pangeran yang dikirimkan untukku?"

Kerutan alis di wajah tampan lelaki itu Nampak jelas, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya malah terkekeh atas pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun –yang tak lain pelanggan motor _online_ -nya.

 _O-oww, jantung, bersabarlah!_ Hanya karena senyum mempesona dan jidat yang aduhai itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku bukan pangeranmu." jawab si lelaki tampan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Park Chanyeol driver motor online dari _Ojek-fast_. Apa Anda Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh meskipun retinanya terpaku pada wajah tampan _driver_ ini. Oh, Park Chanyeol membuat kinerja otak Baekhyun menjadi konslet!

"Ya, itu nama saya." Duh, Baekhyun mendadak ikut-ikutan berbicara formal. "… tapi Mas-nya bisa panggil saya _Sayang_ , _Darling_ , _Honey_ , _Cutie pie_ , kok –terserah." dan harus diakhiri senyuman sejuta maut yang biasanya didambakan fans Baekhyun diluar sana.

Tapi beda dengan lelaki ini, yang cuma _driver online_ dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Hanya senyuman maklum tanpa ada sanggahan apapun selain kembali menaiki sang motor serta helm yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya cepat bergegas." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bak anak ayam yang menurut pada induknya.

"Umm… maaf?"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"I-ini,"

Oh, ternyata. Tanpa disadari, Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang sang _driver_. Jujur, suasana dingin begini kan enaknya pelukan.

"Maaf. Punggungnya menggoda _banget_ untuk dipeluk sih, hehehe…"

Lagipula, Baekhyun begini-begini paham kalau bersentuhan jika bukan mukhrim hukumnya haram. Duh, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat dihalalkan Mas Ganteng ini.

Setelah Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motor, suara deru motor meninggalkan halte kampus Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Panggil _Sayang_ aja."

Chanyeol _sweatdrop_.

"Ini… mau diantarkan ke alamat mana?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin bersandar pada bahu tegap Chanyeol, kini malah mencoba mencuri perhatian pada si _driver_.

"Lho, memangnya ingin alamat rumah? Ingin minta ijin ke Mamah sama Beom?"

Lagi-lagi, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menggeram kesal. "Maksudnya, saya kan _driver_. Tugasnya mengantar Baekhyun- _ssi_ ke tujuan. Nah, berhubung Baekhyun- _ssi_ belum memberitahu saya tujuan Anda, bisa beritahu saya sekarang?"

"O-oh," andaikan saja Chanyeol mau mencuri pandang sebentar ke si mungil ini, dia tidak akan rugi melihat rona merah di pipi gembulnya. Apalagi ekspresi wajah yang menggemaskan itu mampu membuat meleleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Antarkan aku ke alamat xxx."

"Oh, baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai di alamat yang disebutkan penumpangnya. Perjalanan mereka saat jalanan lenggang oleh kendaraan dilalui oleh keheingan. Agak canggung kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur. Karena Baekhyun, penumpangnya, selaku yang juga cerewet saat awal perjalanan mereka pun diam tidak bersuara. Terakhir saat Baekhyunbersuara adalah ketika menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sudah ada di daerah yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Entah penumpangnya kalem sekali, tidak banyak bicara saat tengah perjalanan. Sudah setengah tahun Chanyeol menjalani profesi ini, dia juga sudah puluhan kali mendapatkan situasi dimana penumpangnya tidak banyak mengajaknya bicara. Tapi penumpangnya satu ini membuatnya… kesepian karena tidak ada ocehannya? Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak paham betul perasaannya.

"Permisi, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"…."

"Byun Bekhyun- _ssi_?" Chanyeol mencoba menggerekkan bahu kirinya yang berat karena beban kepala si penumpang yang bersandar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tidak manjur rupanya. Tapi ia masih punya banyak cara, meskipun salah satunya harus membuatnya malu setengah mampus.

"Sayang? Ayo bangun, kita sampai."

"Sudah sampai ya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas setelah bangun tidur.

 _Gotcha!_

Caranya berhasil meskipun norak. beban di bahu kirinya terangkat. Si bungsu Byun ini melepaskan helm yang dipakai, lalu mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik.

"Nah, terima kasih ya, _Mas Ganteng_ ~" suara Baekhyun mendayu lembut. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Ini biaya tarifnya sekalian tip." Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop putih yang diterima Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Kami sebagai _driver_ sudah diperingati untuk tidak menerima tip dari penumpang kami. Saya akan mengambil sesuai tarif argo dan sisanya–"

" _Eits_ ," Baekhyun menghentikan ocehan Chanyeol dengan sebuah jari telunjuk menempel di bibir seksi sang _driver_. Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu sempat menyipit tajam seolah memberikan bahasa bahwa sekali lagi Chanyeol protes tentang tarif argo atau tip.

"Chanyeollie sayang," tolong, setelah ini Chanyeol harus memeriksakan telinganya. Suara Baekhyun yang rendah dan seduktif itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol mendadak menjadi liar oleh fantasi. "… tolong hargai saya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih juga dini hari seperti ini sudah mengantar saya. Bahkan sampai depan rumah."

Chanyeol melirik rumah megang yang ada di kanan jalan. Oh, ini rumahnya Baekhyun. Kalau dia sekaya ini, kenapa harus sewa _driver_ motor online? Bisa saja kan Tuan Muda seperti Baekhyun meminta salah satu sopirnya untuk menjemput. Bahkan ia menangkap beberapa mobil yang sengaja tidak diparkirkan di dalam teras.

Mungkin terlalu kaya, garasinya tidak muat lagi memarkirkan satu atau dua mobil lagi sehingga dibiarkan di luar garasi begitu –meksipun bahaya mengingat banyak kasus pencurian akhir-akhir ini.

"O-oh, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeollie~ mudah-mudahan tip dariku cukup untuk ke _laundry_." sesaat Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat yang Chanyeol tidak paham. Apa maksudnya ia harus ke _laundry_? Belum sempat menjawab langsung, si bungsu Byun itu sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang luas untuk ukuran tanah Seoul yang semakin sempit dan mahal.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggumamkan nama penumpang terakhirnya hari ini –atau penumpang pertama mengingat ini sudah dini hari?

Chanyeol terkekeh lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia melajukan motornya agak menjauhi rumah Baekhyun. Setelah ia mendapatkan spot yang bagus, barulah ia berhenti untuk sekedar mengecek tarif argo beserta tip yang diberikan.

Wow, lumayan besar juga tip yang diberikan. Tapi ia masih bingung, apa hubungannya tip dengan _laundry_? Tapi ia tahu jawabannya setelah melepas jaket karena merasa sedikit kegerahan.

"Pantas saja ia memberikanku tips yang banyak. Dia meninggalkan _jejak_ di jaketku." gumam Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

… jejak berupa air liur sewaktu si bungsu Byun itu tertidur di bahu Chanyeol.

"Park, bangun!" Chanyeol merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya. Yang tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun penyebabnya. Ini sudah jam delapan pagi. Ia pulang cukup larut, pukul tiga dini hari ia sudah tepar di dalam rumah minimalis yang ia sewa berdua bersama Sehun.

"Hei, dini hari tadi penumpangmu itu ada yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh," Chanyeol mencoba mengingat. Ia baru bangun dan langsung diberi pertanyaan jelas sekali bahwa kerja otaknya belum penuh seratus persen. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Asal tahu saja, dia itu sahabat baik Luhan –kekasihku. Dia dulunya menentang hubunganku dengan Luhan hanya karena profesiku yang _driver_ motor online sedangkan Luhan bisa saja dengan jentikan jari dia bisa mengganti tipe mobilnya." oceh Sehun.

"Tapi aku setuju juga dengan Baekhyun, _honestly_."

Sehun senang hati melemparkan bantal tepat ke arah wajah Chanyeol. "Sialan kau, Park. Andaikan saja aku tidak dalam mode mencari cinta sejati, mungkin aku sudah keliling kota Seoul bersama _Kia Cadenza V6_ kesayanganku."

"Cinta sejati, pantatku." gumam Chanyeol lalu segera menghilang di hadapan Oh untuk mengambil segelas air putih dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun itu seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun sahabat Luhan maksudmu?" perjelas Sehun. "Bagaimana ya? Dia keras kepala, sok, susah didekati dan galak jika itu menyangkut Luhan dan Kyungsoo –sahabat mereka satunya lagi."

Alis Sehun berkerut ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Kurasa, iya."

" _Man_ ," Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan keras. "Kusarankan, jangan Baekhyun. Dia itu pemimpi sekali. Meskipun kau tampan tapi tidak masuk kategorinya, mungkin kau bakal ditendang."

Satu alis Chanyeol naik. "Begitu?"

"Yap. Apalagi jika dia tahu pekerjaan kita adalah _driver_ motor online –kurasa dia tidak akan menendangmu, tapi juga menjatuhkanmu ke jurang."

"Apa salahnya pekerjaan kita? Toh, kita ini kan lebih dari _driver online_."

"Terserahmu. Yang penting aku pergi kuliah dulu." lalu Sehun pergi menuju pintu dan menghilang meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di rumah sewa mereka.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang berkenalan lewat pesta bisnis yang diselenggarakan orang tua Chanyeol beberapa tahun silam. Karena kedua orangtua yang bekerja sama serta mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama, maka tak heran mereka cepat akrab walaupun dulu semasa _JHS_ ia dan Sehun tidak berada di sekolah yang sama. Barulah Sehun masuk ke sekolah Chanyeol ketika yang lebih muda akan memasuki tahun pertama _SHS_ hingga sekarang mereka memilih universitas yang sama meskipun beda fakultas.

Tidak banyak yang tahu jika Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun adalah dua orang dalam kalangan _chaebol_.

Oh Sehun sendiri anak tunggal dari Ayahnya yang kini memimpin perusahaan _Market_ yang bahkan telah melebarkan sayapnya sampai ke luar negeri –seperti Jepang, Taiwan, Thailand dan Singapura. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol sendiri bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Park. Chanyeol sendiri bukanlah pewaris tetap seperti Oh Sehun, dia hanya sebagai cadangan dan wakil saja. Untuk itulah ia melepaskan embel-embel _chabeol_ di belakang namanya dan menjadi pemuda dengan kesederhanaan yang biasa.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi. Toh, ia tidak ada kelas juga sebagian tugasnya hampir selesai. Ia rasa, bekerja kembali tidak ada salahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian harus dengarkan aku, _guys_! Park Chanyeol benar-benar sesuatu!" Baekhyun berkoar setelah bertemu dua sahabat karibnya yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang… ' _please, just stop it_ ' mungkin?

" _Anyway_ ," interupsi Luhan membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh, "bukannya kamu bilang bahwa derajat dibawahmu atau dibawah kita ini mereka _nothing_? Bahwa mereka bisa memperalatmu dan juga memanfaatkanmu –begitu? Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengatakannya saat aku mendeklarasikan hubunganku dengan Sehun." sindir Luhan.

"Tapi, Lu, _I really swear Park Chanyeol is hot damn_!"

Luhan merotasikan kedua manik matanya. "Terserah." lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku benar-benar yakin Park Chanyeol seperti Pangeran dongeng fantasiku!" seru Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepelan di udara.

"Ya, _Pangeran_. Harusnya dia menjemputmu dengan kereta kuda yang gagah, tapi malah motor bebek biasa hasil pinjaman _Ojek-fast_. _Pangeran_ harusnya memakai baju yang berwibawa dengan pedang panjang, tetapi dia malah pakai kaos oblong, jaket, jins sobek-sobek dan helm dengan logo _Ojek-fast_." beber Kyungsoo tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun diam. Luhan sudah tertawa sampai kepalanya membentur meja.

"Benar itu!" Luhan bertepuk tangan tanda setuju dengan argumen Kyungsoo. "Kalau _Pangeran_ biasanya menawarimu menunggang kuda bersamanya, _Pangeran_ yang satu ini kamu harus memanggilnya _via online_ dengan ongkos yang disesuaikan. Itu yang disebut _Pangeran_ , Baek?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti dua kakak tiri Cinderella.

"Yang penting sekarang dekati dulu. Aku sudah bosan jadi makhluk ketiga kalau sudah jalan bersama pacar-pacar kalian."

"Makanya, cari pacar. _Jomblo_ sih, _ngenes_ pula." **jleb!** Kalimat Kyungsoo memang lebih banyak fakta yang menyakitkan daripada imajinasi bualan.

"Ya sudah. _Fix_ ,aku mau pulang dulu!" Baekhyun merampas ranselnya yang ada di atas meja kantin.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika Jongin menerima video berupa _cover dance_ **Shake It** yang kau rekam beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyung."

 _ **Brusshh!**_ minuman yang tadinya diteguk Kyungsoo, kini menyembur mengenai wajah Luhan.

"Hei, _Cabe-Byun_! Kemari kau!" tapi seruan Kyungsoo tidak digubris, si bungsu Byun itu malah lari untuk keluar zona angker –dimana Kyungsoo marah seperti nenek sihir dan Luhan seperti dalam mode PMS.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang disini. Pemuda Byun ini sudah memesan _driver_ motor online –yang _driver_ -nya tentu saja harus Chanyeol. Sudah puluhan kali ia melirik ponsel atau sekedar menengok kanan-kiri untuk mengetahui kedatangan Pangeran tampan –yang sayangnya hanya tukang ojek.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menuju daerah kampus Baekhyun. Dan tidak sulit juga menemkukan Baekhyun diantara orang banyak –karena Byun Baekhyun memesona dengan caranya sendiri hingga mudah ditangkap retina Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tahu jika motor didepannya dalah Chanyeol. Dia bangkit berlari kecil mendekati si Pangeran Ojek.

"Hai Sayang~"

"Hai juga." Chanyeol menjawab sapaannya serta memberikan helm untuk dipakai penumpangnya. Bekhyun menerima helm itu dengan senang hati.

"Nah, tujuan kita sekarang kemana?"

"Park, bisa antarkan saya ke masa depan kita?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yang pasti bukan _kita_. Nah, Tuan Muda ini mau diantarkan kemana?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia gagal lagi. Sebenarnya kata-kata _gombal_ annya yang tidak mempan atau memang Chanyeol yang tidak peka. Laki-laki memang begitu, selalu tidak peka. Eh, tapi Baekhyun juga baru sadar dia juga laki-laki. Berarti sama-sama tidak pekanya _dong_?

"Chanyeol, kalau kamu kusewa beberapa jam, kira-kira atasanmu mengijinkan."

"Hah?" Chanyeol membeo sebentar. Kalimat tadi terasa… ambigu baginya? "Mungkin saja, Baek. Toh, aku sudah mengejar target penumpang kemarin. Mungkin bolos sebentar tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kamu mau diantarkan kemana?"

Dengan cengiran khas anak-anaknya, Baekhyun menjawab. "Ke _Lotte World_. Sama Chanyeol."

Untung saja tempat umum, kalau Chanyeol sudah _khilaf_ mungkin bibir Baekhyun sudah _jontor_ oleh ciumannya.

Dasar Park – _pervert_ – Chanyeol. Lihat yang menggoda sedikit saja langsung melonjak.

Salahkan hormon muda masa kini.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari kerja, tidak banyak pengunjung datang ke Lotte World. Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan mengikuti Baekhyun kesana kemari mencoba berbagai wahana. Tawa berderai bak anak kecil yang polos itu mengundang decak bahagia.

Baginya, Baekhyun layaknya kembang api. Menakutkan sebelum dicoba, ketika meluncur bebas dilangit warnanya akan terlihat dengan bentuk bunga. Di matanya, kembang api itu indah. Dalam benda sekecil itu mampu menghasilkan kembang api yang menakjubkan.

Baekhyun yang dikatakan menutup hati dan dingin, kini malah menjadi hangat untuknya.

"Ayo, Yeol. Kita coba naik itu!"

Jemari lentik yang menarik jemarinya erat. Menggenggam seolah tidak terlepas.

Ia bukan Sehun yang rela menutupi gelar _chaebol_ demi mencari cinta sejati –yang kedengarannya konyol. Ia hanyalah pemuda yang dikatakan sebagai cadangan untuk kakak sulungnya. Dan Chanyeol mencoba menjadi diri lain yang dikehendakinya –menjadi pemuda biasa dan pas-pasan.

Tapi mengingat kalimat Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan lelaki yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya…

– _Bolehkan Chanyeol lancang untuk berharap?_

Apalagi senyum itu terus merekah ketika mereka menaiki Komedi Putar. Baekhyun tidak berhenti berceloteh betapa senangnya pemuda itu hari ini melewatinya di _Lotte World_.

Hingga sendi-sendi pada tubuh mereka merengek minta istirahat. Dengan lesu, Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Haus…" desah Baekhyun. Matahari terlalu semangat memberikan sinarnya, apalagi mereka juga banyak berteriak saking serunya menaiki wahana. Chanyeol pamit untuk membelikan mereka air mineral –atau minuman dingin sekedar melepas dahaga.

Dua _Moccaccino Iced_ sudah berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Begitu ia mendekati bangku mereka, ia malah melihat Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya. Wajah kekanakan Baekhyun itu membuatnya gemas. Ingin sekali menyentuh pipi gembul itu sekali saja. Ingin sekali merasakan halus lembutnya kulit wajah sang pencuri hati.

 _Pencuri hati?_

Chanyeol tidak munafik kepada hatinya sendiri bahwa ia tertarik dengan si bungsu Byun ini. Seperti teka-teki maupun kembang api –Baekhyun memang tidak terduga jika Chanyeol berani mengambil langkah untuk maju.

Pemuda bermarga Park ini terkekeh mengingat kemarin saat dia menemukan lelaki mungil itu tengah tertidur di halte bus. Kalau saja ia menurut pada persetan, mungkin tadi ia sudah berani memeluk pemuda mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Karena ia tahu dari ekspresi wajahnya, Baekhyun itu kesepian. Baekhyun itu kosong. Baekhyun kedinginan. Dan hati Chanyeol merasa terketuk untuk memberikan Baekhyun sesuatu agar ia tidak kesepian, mengisi agar tidak kosong, memeberikan kehangatan agar tidak kedinginan.

Apalagi ketika bibir semerah _cherry blossom_ itu menggumamkan kata _Sayang_ untuknya, Chanyeol kadang suka _khilaf_. Untung saja ia selalu ingat hukumnya bukan _mukhrim_.

"Baekhyun," lirihnya. Mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu membesar tatkala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnya.

"Pangeranku." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baek, sudah berapa kali kamu mengira aku adalah Pangeran? Kuharap kamu tidak lupa namaku."

"Tidak," bagaimana bisa Baekhyun lupa kalau nama Park Chanyeol seperti hantu gentayangan dalam pikirannya? Uggh…

"Ini. Maaf aku bawakan minuman yang bukan seleramu. Habisnya, aku lupa menanyakan minuman yang kamu inginkan."

 _Yang penting dibeliin biar nggak kehausan_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah." katanya sambil menyedot isi gelas plastik tersebut.

Hening diantara mereka. Yang ada suara keramaian pengunjung serta tawa berderai dari anak-anak. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Yeol…"

"Baek…"

Keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Kamu duluan saja, Chanyeol."

"Tidak, Baek. Kamu saja."

"Yang jantan dong. Kamu duluan."

" _Ndak_ bisa! Seorang _gentleman_ itu menganut prinsip ' _Ladies first'_."

Dengan raut muka yang tidak santai, Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah si telinga _driver_ bertelinga caplang. "Ohh… maksudnya aku seperti perempuan? Hei, begini-begini aku pemegang sabuk di Hapkido, _lho_. Hati-hati denganku, pantatmu bisa sakit."

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dibuat seolah terkaget-kaget. "Kamu _seme_ ya, Baek?"

"Kenapa obrolan kita melenceng jauh?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Makanya, kamu saja yang duluan. Aku pendengar yang baik, kok." Chanyeol memangku dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang terkepal sempurna. Jangan lupa wajah yang dibuat sok imut tidak pantas sama sekali dengan suara selayaknya om-om pedofil.

Baekhyun merinding.

"Kamu pasti pernah dengar tentangku –entah itu melalui Sehun atau Luhan. Kamu pasti tahu _kan_ masalah asmaraku selalu tidak mulus; harus dikecewakan berkali-kali hingga aku menutup diri? Yeol, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu."

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Baekhyun. "Se-lamat?" ejanya yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, selamat." senyum semerkah bunga mawar itu membuat Chanyeol berdentum jutaan kali. "Selamat karena kamu berhasil membuatku terketuk. Aku tidak memaksamu harus percaya padaku atau tidak, tetapi…" suaranya melirih. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si bungsu Byun ini.

"– _rasanya janggal bersamamu_. Aku berharap ada Pangeran Dongeng seperti impianku. Mustahil bukan? Tapi ketika aku berharap pada Tuhan, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajahmu. Seperti Pangeran Dongeng yang ada dalam gambaranku; mungkin terasa aneh kesan pertama kita bertemu malah aku menyebutmu Pangeran."

Desau angin datang. Sinar oranye sang Matahari makin membuat Byun Baekhyun seperti seorang Dewi yang tersesat dalam bumi sehingga harus bertemu rakyat jelata seperti Park Chanyeol. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengangumi potret Baekhyun di matanya dan menyimpannya dalam memori.

Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku kira aku terkena penyakit jantung, aku kira aku terkena anemia atau apalah –ternyata bukan. Aku ingat Luhan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Kurasa… aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Padahal waktu itu kita bertemu cuma beberapa jam."

"Baekhyun…"

"Tidak, tolong jangan anggap aku aneh setelah ini–"

"Baek,"

"–astaga! Ini memalukan."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang tidak tahan langsung menangkup kedua pipi gembul itu diarahkan kepadanya. Untuk manik mata se- _elegan_ hitamnya malam bulan purnama beradu dengan maniknya yang secoklat daun _maple_ di musim gugur.

"Kamu juga tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan aku tertarik juga padamu, Byun."

Kelopak mata itu berkedip lucu selang beberapa detik. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa–"

"Byun Baekhyun. Ini konyol –kita belum bertemu 24 jam tapi aku sudah lancang tertarik padamu. Apalagi ketika Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bukanlah pasangan ideal seperti yang kau harapkan, hampir saja aku mengambil langkah mundur perlahan." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua telapak Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku sadar diri, aku bukan Pangeran. Aku malah seperti rakyat biasa yang terjerat pesona Tuan Puteri-nya. Aku benar-benar harus dihukum untuk itu. Tapi saat mendengar pengakuanmu tadi; bolehkah aku berharap, Byun? Kita sama-sama lancang. Aku juga ingin denganmu, begitu pula denganmu. Lebih baik kita jalani pelan-pelan, mengenal satu sama lain seperti pendekatan pada umumnya –yah, walaupun pengakuan sudah lebih awal daripada fase pendekatan."

Keduanya tertawa setelah itu, namun perlahan tawa Baekhyun ikut memelan seiring Chanyeol yang hanya diam memandanginya penuh selidik.

Wajah mereka mendekat…

…. _sedikit saja_ ….

Ya Tuhan, tolong jantung mereka! Belum _tabrakan_ saja sudah sebegini hebat efeknya…

 _Ya ampun… habisi saja jarak 10 senti ini!_

Hampir saja _tabrakan_ sebelum suara yang membuat mereka nyaris ingin melemparkan si pelaku ke kolam buaya.

"Wah, Mama! Lihat, ada orang berciuman!" seru anak kecil di dekat mereka; dengan permen gulali di tangan serta ingus yang meler.

 _Ewwh…_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menjauhkan wajah mereka yang terlanjur memerah serta memaki si bocah ingusan itu mengganggu sesi penting mereka.

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan keduanya makin terlihat dekat. Dua bulan belakangan ini mereka sering terlihat bersama walaupun status penjajakan mereka belum berubah menjadi _taken._

Luhan bahkan jengah melihat keduanya. Bukan karena dia tidak senang Baekhyun melepas gelar _jones_ -nya sebentar lagi –karena hanya satu-satunya Baekhyun yang _jomblo_ diantara mereka. Bukan juga merasa kasihan dengan para fans sahabatnya itu yang menangis meraung-raung mendengar _Little-Prince_ mereka dekat dengan seseorang yang spesial.

"Sampai kapan status kalian cuman di awang-awang; mirip layangan bocah ingusan ditarik-ulur begitu?" Luhan yang tidak tahan, menyerukan pendapatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah _double date_ –atau hanya sejoli HunHan mengingat ChanBaek tidak segera meresmikan hubungan mereka?

"Tunggu kalian naik ke pelaminan dulu, mungkin Chanyeol berani mengeluarkan kata cinta untukku." ledek Baekhyun memandangi si _driver_ motor online ini dengan sinis.

"Tunggu kalian memiliki anak selusin dulu mungkin Baekhyun mau menerima lamaranku." ledek balik Chanyeol.

" _Heol_ ," Luhan membanting sumpitnya. "Kalian kira kalian ini pasangan _SNL_? Hahaha, lucu sekali." lalu merampas gelas minumnya begitu saja.

Sehun menyikut sedikit lengan kekasihnya. "Tuh, dengar sendiri bukan? Kalau kamu _kebelet_ mereka segera _official_ , yuk, kita halal dulu sambil beranak selusin, hehehehe…"

"Hun, mau kupotong?"

"Apapun untuk Yang Mulia Luhan." Sehun langsung berubah mode ke hamba sahaya dengan Luhan sebagai majikannya.

Sayang sekali pasangan ChanBaek tidak bisa melihat drama kolosal antara hamba dengan majikan yang diperankan sejoli HunHan karena mereka harus pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Deru motor Chanyeol menghilang sesaat kendaraan darat ini berhenti di taman kompleks dekat rumah Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin mampir kemari sebelum dibawa pulang. Apalagi sepanjang perjalanan, si bungsu Byun itu lebih banyak diam. Membuat Chanyeol was-was, gelisah – _geli-geli basah_.

"Mau sampai kapan, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ini sudah dua bulan dan kamu belum memberiku kepastian. Kamu sama seperti lainnya." ini malah ambigu. Seolah seperti Chanyeol merenggut keperawanan Baekhyun hingga sudah berisi. _Ya ampun, imajinasi drama-mu, Nak_.

"Dua bulan, Chan." Baekhyun mendongak menatap manik yang secoklat daun maple yang gugur. "Dua bulan ini apa masih kurang?"

Chanyeol paham apa maksud Baekhyun. Amat paham malah. Apa ini efek pertanyaan sensitif dari Luhan tadi hingga Baekhyun-nya jadi melankolis?

"Kalau kamu masih mau main-main, maaf Chan. Ini hati, bukan _Lotte World_ ataupun _lightsaber_ yang sering kamu mainin." Baekhyun ingin segera beranjak pergi. Untung saja Chanyeol dapat mencegah.

"Kalau kamu mau dengerkan aku dulu; bisa?"

 _Drama, pehlis_. Dasar keduanya penggemar berat drama.

"Aku tahu kamu bukan _Lotte World_ , aku tahu kamu bukan lightsaber, apalagi _lightsaber_ nya yang bisa keluar susu kental asin–"

"Mas, kata-katanya, tolong yang baik nan sopan."

"Oh, maaf. Kelepasan." Chanyeol _nyengir_. "Intinya, bukan karena main-main atau karena bosan, Baek. Aku takutnya kamu juga merasa masih ragu. Aku ini cuma _driver_ motor online yang punya kerjaan sampingan jadi Wakil CEO _lho_ , masih mau sama aku?"

"Ya ampun!" desah Baekhyun tidak tahan. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang; aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, Chan?! Eh, tapi anti-mainstream sekali kerjaan sampingan jadi Wakil CEO. Mas-nya _ngelawak_?"

"Kamu yakin kita resmi alias _official_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban berupa kata-kata, Chanyeol malah beralih memeluk si mungil Byun dengan erat.

"Baek, kamu mau bantu aku? Kita bisa kerjasama untuk mengalahkan teman-temanmu."

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Ayo kita naik pelaminan lebih dulu, curi _start_. Tolong beritahu orangtuamu atau Baekbeom _Hyung_ ; saya, Park Chanyeol, ingin mengambil Byun Baekhyun sebagai calon istri yang baik, _soleha_ , _sakinah_ , _mawad_ –"

"Stop dulu, Chan. Ini bukan Indonesia."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol cuma bisa tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi raksasanya. "Mau terima lamaranku, Manis?"

"Heh? Lamaran?" kaget Baekhyun. "Aslinya? Padahal ekspetasi ya, dimana-mana Pangeran melamar Tuan Puteri itu pakai cincin berlian yang mahal, pesta atau dinner romantis. Atau kalau mau kekikinian sedikit, ikut acara ' _Melamar_ ' _kek_ , biar _surprise_."

"Aku ini Park Chanyeol. Cuma lelaki bertelinga caplang. Aku cuma _driver_ motor online pas-pasan. Aku bukan orang yang bikin kamu diabetes karena keromantisan, bukan juga otak superior semacam _Intel Core_ yang paham kode dari kamu. Aku lelaki biasa yang akan berdiri paling depan jika ditanya tulus mencintai Byun Baekhyun, bersedia mendampingi Byun Baekhyun, selalu ada untuk Byun Baekhyun. Percaya saja, Baek."

"Maaf selama ini belum menjadi Pangeran yang selalu kamu impikan. Aku akan berusaha, Baek. Masih menunggu saat itu tiba bersamaku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun malah berbalik memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Pangeran bodoh." katanya disela-sela isakannya. "Kamu hanya perlu jadi dirimu. Peduli setan dengan Pangeran dongeng –bagiku Park Chanyeol saja cukup."

"Jadi… mau terima tawaranku, Tuan Puteri?"

" _Absolutely, yes_. Dasar Pangeran Ojek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **omake** ]

"Yeol, bener ya kamu datang hari Jum'at minggu ini?"

"Iya, aku serius! Aku pamit pulang, ya."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Mesin motor sudah dinyalakan. Tinggal tekan giginya saja, Chanyeol sudah siap meninggalkan daerah kompleks perumahaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, selamat malam. Kalau bisa, mimpiin _akang_ ya!" seru Chanyeol selagi motornya melaju perlahan.

"Chanyeol, lihat depan! Hati-hati, nanti bisa saja jatuh, soalnya ada–"

 **.**

 **Dugh. Gubrak!**

' _Miaoww~!_ '

 **.**

"–lubang sekolan… yang belum ditutup." – Baekhyun.

"Aduh, pantantku~!" – Chanyeol.

" _Hamdalllah_ , salah siapa sok-sokan nyetir noleh belakang?!" – Baekhyun.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
